El Renacimiento de un Guardián
by Billie Jean Hummel
Summary: Por una misión especial de Destino y Fortuna, Jack Frost ha reencarnado en el siglo 23, sus poderes y recuerdos han quedado dormidos en lo más profundo de su mente y su cuerpo. Pero algo que no esperaban ha provocado que ambas vidas se conviertan en una; ¿podrá manejar el ser un guardián de la infancia y el capitán más joven de la Flota Estelar? Spirk JimxSpock


Disclaimer: El Origen De Los Guardianes y Star Trek, personajes, situaciones y demás no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños: William Joyce, Dreamworks, Gene Roddenberry, J.J Abrams y Paramount.

Nota: Nicolás San Norte es ruso; en la versión en inglés de la película "Rise of the guardians" (El origen de los guardianes), Norte habla un ruso "mocho" es decir, cortado; en la versión en español se le dio un acento algo marcado con el típico arrastre de las erres, razón por la que he escrito sus diálogos de esa forma. El nombre original tanto en los libros como en la película de El hada de los dientes es "Toothiana", su diminutivo es "Tooth", El conejo de pascua es E. Aster Bunnymund y a Sandman le dicen "Sandy" de cariño; para esta historia he conservado los dos originales en inglés y el de cariño que se le dio a Sandman en la película en español (Meme). Espero no crear mucha confusión y que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a KyuubinoKitsune por su idea, a mi hermana Haoyoh Asakura por todo su apoyo incondicional y su ayuda, y a Fantasma alineal por su paciencia, su gran ayuda y su beteo (¡Eres súper genial, sé que siempre te lo decimos todas, pero igual no puedo evitar recordartelo siempre! :D) .

Glosario:

Betazed: Planeta hogar de los betazoides, raza alienígena similar a los humanos, pero más pacíficos y con grandes poderes telepáticos y empáticos.

Manny: Man in Moon o MiM, Hombre de la luna, Zar lunar; creador de los guardianes, estos le llaman "Manny" de cariño.

Caita: Planeta miembro de la federación, habitado por una especie de felinos.  
Frostbite: Apodo de Jack Frost que es algo así como "mordida helada" y hace alusión al dicho de que si se te congelan la nariz o los pies es porque te ha mordido Jack Frost.

Tellaritas: Una de las razas alienígenas fundadoras de la Federación Unida de Planetas.

Andorianos: Una de las razas alienígenas fundadoras de la Federación Unida de Planetas.

Capítulo I

Era mediado de junio y aun así la actividad en Santoff Claussen, el gran palacio en el polo norte, no paraba. Los yetis iban por todo el taller recreando los nuevos diseños que el amo del lugar había tallado en hielo; muñecas que cantaban, reían, lloraban o hablaban, enormes palacios para princesas de cuentos de hadas, bicicletas que no sólo podían andar sobre tierra, sino también por aire y naves espaciales que, manipuladas por un control remoto, emulaban tan bien a las verdaderas que ya sólo les faltaba poder disparar phasers y salir de la tierra.

Norte, al que miles de niños en el mundo entero y fuera de este conocían como Santa Claus, supervisaba alegremente el trabajo de sus obreros, seguro de que aquel embarque estaría listo para la fecha indicada. Una de aquellas naves recién terminada pasó frente a él en su vuelo de prueba, oscilando torpemente de arriba a abajo hasta que por fin logró enderezarse como era debido y enfiló con rumbo hacia el techo abovedado, bajando de nuevo casi al ras del piso, paseándose y golpeando los tobillos de los que ahí se encontraban presentes. Al verla atravesar el taller, esquivando las cabezas de los yetis y escapando de los pequeños elfos que trataban de atraparla sin éxito, Norte sonrió con nostalgia y orgullo.

¿Quién iba a decirle a Nicolás San Norte que aquellas pequeñas primeras naves que diseñó hacía ya tantos años atrás, como otra novedad para los niños, pronto tendrían émulos a gran escala que podrían surcar el espacio con seres vivos en su interior? Jamás imaginó que dejarle aquel juguete al pequeño Zefram Cochrane le inspiraría, para cuando fuese adulto, a trabajar de modo que inventara aquel motor que permitiera el gran milagro, lo que la humanidad siempre deseó…

Viajar por el espacio.

Y sin embargo así había sido y el nombre de Zefram Cochrane pasó a la historia del mundo y del espacio exterior como el del primer humano en atravesar la galaxia en una nave con motor warp; siendo contactado por una nave vulcana y logrando así que la gente de la tierra descubriera por fin que no se hallaban solos en el universo, que habían más planetas poblados fuera de esta galaxia, en confines que jamás habrían osado imaginar, con razas y culturas tan diferentes a la suya y a la vez tan similares.

Eso era algo que enorgullecía a Norte, pues indirectamente él había tenido que ver con aquella evolución de la raza humana; y sí, hay que admitirlo, siempre que se daban de nueva cuenta aquellas viejas discusiones entre él y E. Aster Bunnymund sobre cuál fiesta era más importante, pascua o navidad, el viejo ex bandolero se henchía de orgullo al sacar "la carta Cochrane" (como a Jack le había dado por llamar a aquella anécdota), diciendo que gracias a eso la humanidad había dado un gran paso y que si no fuera por la navidad, este no habría ocurrido, razón por la cual su festividad era la más importante.

Cómo odiaba Bunny la famosa "Carta Cochrane".

Sin embargo, admitía que el viejo espadachín tenía un punto a su favor en ello, ya que aquel paso dado por Zefram Cochrane había sido grande para todos; pues con la asesoría de los vulcanos, los humanos se adentraron en ese universo infinito y desconocido, entablando relaciones con razas diferentes; algunas bélicas y orgullosas que veían en esta especie una oportunidad de conquistar y oprimir un horizonte nuevo; otras, pacíficas y amigables que se hallaban encantadas de estrechar lazos y lograr un intercambio cultural con aquellos que se aventuraban por primera vez más allá de su propia galaxia. De este modo, con el paso del tiempo y el progreso de aquellas incursiones y contactos; tras la exploración y los constantes e inevitables encuentros, los mundos que parecían lejanos, extraños e incomprensibles llegaron poco a poco a unirse aún más, intercambiando conocimientos, costumbres y relaciones.

Desgraciadamente aquello no fue tan sencillo y muchos tuvieron que sufrir en el proceso; la raza humana se vio de repente como un nuevo blanco y a la vez, quedó en medio de conflictos más antiguos que su propio mundo y que amenazaban con arrastrarlos al caos. Fueron años de luchas aparentemente interminables, tanto en el campo de batalla como en las mesas de negociaciones diplomáticas, dónde, pese a los esfuerzos, parecía que nada podría otorgar la tan anhelada solución que brindase la paz tan necesaria para todos aquellos planetas.

Sin embargo y tras mucho trabajo, los esfuerzos por parte de humanos, vulcanos, y otras dos razas inmersas en el conflicto, los tellaritas y los andorianos, derivó en el principio de una solución pacífica que, con el paso del tiempo, llevó a más de ciento cincuenta planetas a lo largo de ocho mil años luz de distancia, a unirse bajo el manto de lo que llamaron la "Federación Unida de Planetas", de modo que todas (o la mayoría de) las especies en aquel infinito universo pudieran convivir en armonía y paz.

Y con la creación de la Federación se dio otro nuevo paso: la colonización del espacio. Cientos de familias emigraron de la tierra para instalarse en las colonias erigidas ya fuera en bases espaciales; en planetas recién descubiertos y habitables o incluso en pequeñas comunidades instaladas en planetas miembros de la federación, creándose con todo esto una macro-cultura que se extendió a lo largo de varias galaxias y en la que las costumbres, historias y celebraciones terrícolas fueron muy bien recibidas.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió un extraño fenómeno en el salón del globo en Santoff Claussen, pues ahí donde Norte tenía aquella enorme réplica de la tierra (cuyos habitantes, después de la fundación de la federación fueron conocidos como "terranos"), y en la cual todas las luces que representaban a los niños que creían, brillaban a lo largo y ancho de toda su superficie; empezaron a aparecer por encima de este, flotando en el vacío, otras pequeñas luces las cuales fueron rodeadas por otros globos de colores diversos. Los cinco guardianes observaron aquel suceso con extrañeza, pero comprendiendo perfectamente lo que significaba. Aquellas luces representaban a los niños que habían salido de la tierra a lado de sus familias para iniciar esa nueva vida en los distintos nuevos mundos recién encontrados y esos globos representaban sus nuevos hogares. Desde entonces aquel lugar fue conocido como el "Salón Universal" o por lo menos así había comenzado a llamarlo Norte, consciente, a lo igual que el resto de sus amigos, de que su trabajo ahora no sólo comprendía el que normalmente hacían en casa, sino que debían extenderse más allá de esta y alcanzar a aquellos pequeños que se hallaban fuera y que aún tenían fe.

Nuevamente la intervención de Norte fue la que logró el milagro, pues si alguien podía encontrar la forma de llegar hasta los niños era precisamente él. El ex bandolero se dedicó de lleno a mejorar las esferas de nieve que abrían aquellos portales mágicos, los cuales permitían trasladarse de un punto de la tierra a otro, ayudándole en su labor de una sola noche de repartir los regalos de navidad. Si encontraba la manera, quizá los portales no se limitarían sólo a abrir portales en la tierra, sino también desde ésta a algún otro punto en el espacio, entre planetas, entre colonias, logrando así trasladarse a aquellos lugares en que los niños aún les esperaban.

Era una ardua tarea, nada sencilla y por lo tanto no fácil de lograr, requeriría tiempo y dedicación; es obvio que la segunda la tenía plenamente, no existía hombre más atento y dedicado que Nicolás San Norte cuando se trataba de cumplir con su deber; pero por desgracia lo primero no lo tenían, tiempo, y menos cuando uno de los yetis dio la noticia a su amo de que algo merodeaba en los globos del salón universal. El viejo espadachín, alarmado, acudió de inmediato a ver de qué se trataba, descubriendo con horror que una terrible sombra parecía saltar de un planeta a otro con malsana alegría.

Aquella era la sombra de Pitch Black.

Cómo era de esperarse, aquellos pequeños niños, a la par de sus sueños y esperanzas no podían evitar llevar con ellos también el miedo, después de todo habían debido abandonar todo lo que conocían en la tierra para internarse en otro mundo e iniciar una nueva vida en él; y aunque eso a la mayoría les llenaba de entusiasmo, era lógico que también les hacía sentir atemorizados.

Y Pitch Black, El "Boogieman" o el "Coco", según como le conocieran, sólo precisaba del miedo para trasladarse a través de la distancia y aparecer en alguna habitación fría y gris de algún bunker de colonos o una nave tripulada y alimentarse con ese temor que era un deleite para él, en especial porque los niños se hallaban indefensos sin los guardianes ahí para protegerlos. Poco a poco, el Rey Pesadilla se hacía de un banquete que le hacía fuerte sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

Ante tal amenaza, la determinación de Norte se redobló. Se encerró en la oficina de su taller en Santoff Claussen, dando la estricta orden a los yetis de "¡No estoy parra nadie!" y volcándose por completo a su labor. El pobre juguetero se frustraba ante cada intento fallido, por lo que se obstinaba en no salir de su despacho ni siquiera para comer y en no permitir que nadie entrara, ni siquiera los duendes para llevarle el platón con galletas que acostumbraba ordenar mientras trabajaba. No aceptaba visitas ni admitía distracciones que lo alejarán de su propósito. Aquello provocaba que el resto de los guardianes se preocuparan mucho por su compañero. Comprendían perfectamente lo que motivaba a Norte a trabajar sin descanso y deseaban de todo corazón que diera pronto con la tan ansiada y necesitada respuesta, pero temían que aquel extenuante ritmo de trabajo provocara en el viejo Nicolás algún problema grave de salud, y el que no pudieran ayudarle les frustraba y angustiaba aún más, al grado que Incluso habían fijado un plazo, si en un día más el amo de Santoff Claussen no daba señales de vida, Bunnymund tiraría la puerta de una patada o Jack abriría la ventana de la oficina con toda la fuerza del viento del norte.

Por suerte no hubo necesidad de tales métodos, pues justamente la noche previa al plazo dado por los demás guardianes, Norte salió del despacho. Sus amigos se hallaban sentados frente a éste, dormitando recargados contra las paredes, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y se espabilaron casi de inmediato, girándose a mirarlo con una mezcla de alivio y expectación. A pesar de estar realmente demacrado e incluso algo delgado de la última vez que lo vieron (incluso se notaban las noches en vela en aquellas marcas negras debajo de sus ojos) y pese al desorden que presentaba su cabello y su barba, normalmente bien peinados y arreglados, el rostro del juguetero delataba la gran felicidad del deber cumplido. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría y una enorme sonrisa se hallaba en sus labios. Aquella felicidad que manaba el señor de Santoff Claussen era contagiosa, pues la preocupación se esfumó de repente de los corazones de los guardianes, que comenzaron a reír junto con Norte, quien llevaba en la mano una de sus esferas de nieve como si de un gran tesoro se tratara.

Sí, Nicolás San Norte lo había hecho otra vez, había dado con la clave para llegar a donde aquellos niños les necesitaban. Una de las razones por las que la magia de los portales funcionaba en la tierra, era porque el poder de los mismos se alimentaba de la fe de los creyentes. Mientras hubiese un sólo niño que creyera en los guardianes, las esferas podrían ubicarlo y abrir aquel pasadizo que les haría llegar a él. Basado en esto, Norte logró que las esferas ubicaran los lugares donde había niños en el espacio, logrando que aquellas imágenes se plasmaran en el interior del redondo cristal. Mientras las luces siguieran encendidas para ellos sería fácil aparecer donde les necesitaban. Y aunque aquellas luces titilaban, con el riesgo de no encenderse del todo o de apagarse de nuevo, aún se hallaban ahí y eso bastaba para comenzar el viaje. Norte agitó la esfera y pronto el portal se abrió, permitiendo a los guardianes abandonar la tierra por primera vez para internase en los confines del universo y enfrentar de nuevo a Pitch Black.

El Rey Pesadilla no pensaba ceder tan fácilmente; había dado con un banquete que le permitiría instaurar aquello que en la tierra se le había negado cientos de veces: un reino de terror eterno. Pero tal y como había ocurrido en aquella primera misión en la que Jack había sido convocado como guardián, su presencia en aquellos lejanos lugares hizo que los niños redoblaran su fe, y no sólo eso, sino que los niños nativos de esos planetas también comenzaron a creer en ellos, de modo que los cinco guardianes de la infancia lograron que el Rey Pesadilla retrocediera de nuevo, debilitado, logrando otra vez mantenerlo a raya.

Aunque obviamente destruirlo no era posible, pues el mismo Pitch había dicho una vez y con toda razón; siempre existiría el miedo, era algo ineludible, parte de la naturaleza no sólo humana, sino también de otras razas y especies y siempre estaría ahí, acechando, esperando el momento oportuno para volver a resurgir con más fuerza que antes.

Pero igual que aquella vez, los cinco guardianes estaban conscientes de algo, mientras un sólo niño creyera, ellos estarían ahí para protegerlos. Al volver a la tierra, Norte reprodujo nuevas esferas de nieve y las repartió entre sus compañeros para que pudieran llevar a cabo su misión en todos los confines del espacio (aunque a Bunny no le gustara viajar por aquellos portales), y tras eso, se redactó de nuevo el "Juramento del Guardián" el cual todos repitieron de nuevo como lo hicieran en su primer día, con la diferencia de que la línea que pedía "proteger a todos los niños del mundo", se había cambiado por "todos los niños del universo, porque ellos son todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que somos y lo que seremos". Los cinco guardianes refrendaron su juramento, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera con tal de cumplir cabalmente con él.

Satisfecho de ver que más de la mitad de la producción de regalos para la próxima navidad estaba hecha, Norte se dirigió hacia su oficina. Desde hace días rondaba en su mente la idea de un nuevo diseño que bien podría gustar a niños y niñas por igual y quería plasmarlo en el hielo lo más pronto posible; si se daba prisa, quizá aquello podría formar parte de las novedades navideñas que llevaría a Betazed ese año.

Justo atravesaba frente al salón universal cuando algo llamó su atención. El tragaluz que se hallaba en la parte superior del domo en aquel recinto se encontraba abierto y un rayo lunar entraba a través de él, iluminando débilmente el lugar.

— ¡Manny! —Soltó Norte con una gran sonrisa y abriendo enormemente los ojos llenos de alegría al descubrir la visita de su viejo y gran amigo. El ex bandolero se adentró en el salón universal. — ¡Que gusto verrte! ¿Qué te trrae porr acá?

Sin embargo el ánimo de Norte se ensombreció un poco al ver bien a su amigo; su luz parecía muy apagada. El amo de Santoff Claussen levantó la cabeza para mirar mejor a la luna; esta no lucía tan brillante como cuando solía visitarlos o hablarles; se presentaba deslucida, como si una pena muy grande la embargara y la tristeza se hubiese transformado en una enorme nube negra que le enturbiara, opacando así su brillo acostumbrado. Preocupado, Norte se acercó aún más, quedando casi debajo de aquel tragaluz para poder hablar mejor con el viejo Zar.

—Muy bien, amigo mío, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Habían pasado ya casi doscientos veintitrés años desde que Jack Frost fuese elegido como un guardián y desde ese día, aquel grupo de amigos pasó a ser más que sólo eso, más que un equipo que protegía los sueños y esperanzas de los niños. Los guardianes elegidos por el Hombre de la Luna se convirtieron en una familia.

Obviamente no había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, pero habían tenido un buen inicio después de haber derrotado a Pitch todos juntos en aquella primera misión, cuando el Rey Pesadilla consiguió manipular la arena de los sueños de Sandman usándola para su beneficio, había robado los dientes del palacio de las hadas y casi lograba que los niños del mundo dejaran totalmente de creer.

En aquel momento en el que se habían unido por un bien en común, cuando Jack encontró su centro y lograron todos compenetrarse como un verdadero equipo, las diferencias quedaron de lado y los viejos rencores olvidados. Hasta Bunny había optado por fin de ya no alegar más por la tormenta de nieve que arruinó la pascua del sesenta y ocho, y Jack había prometido no volver a crear una gran helada en la festividad del buen conejo, aunque algo en su pícara sonrisa no inspiraba mucha confianza de que fuera a cumplir cabalmente su promesa.

Sin embargo, tras esa primera misión, tras ese primer paso, todos los guardianes sin excepción se dieron cuenta de que ahora no sólo los unía el bienestar de los niños, además de eso y su larga amistad de siglos, había otro factor que los unía a todos como una sola comunidad.

Jack Frost.

El niño eterno, el más joven de los guardianes, había entrado en la vida de las grandes leyendas con el mismo ímpetu y fuerza que solía plasmar en sus tormentas más potentes y feroces. Una bocanada de aire fresco que se infiltraba en los resquicios de sus muy restringidas rutinas, la cual lograba sacarles varias sonrisas o, en el caso de Bunnymund, le hacía sentir deseos de jalarse las orejas, arrancarse el pelo o bien, de atrapar al travieso espíritu invernal, colocarlo sobre sus rodillas y darle una merecida tunda cada que le jugaba una broma pesada, lo cual, siendo Bunny tan temperamental (cosa que lo convertía en el blanco favorito de Jack), solía ocurrir frecuentemente.

Sin embargo, todos sin excepción (incluido Bunny aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente) adoraban a su pequeño, entrometido y bromista espíritu del invierno. Si bien antes convivían lo más a menudo que el trabajo se los permitía, ahora que Jack se hallaba con ellos aquellas convivencias se habían vuelto aún más frecuentes. Por una parte, deseaban compensar al muchacho por esos trescientos años de soledad que había sufrido desde su transformación en Jack Frost hasta el momento de convertirse en guardián, pero en especial, el niño les provocaba a todos sentimientos de amor y dulzura que hacía que volcaran en él lo mejor de ellos. No deseaban dejarle solo por más tiempo, por lo que siempre procuraban acompañarle o visitarlo, dándole carta abierta a devolverles la visita cuando él quisiera, logrando así que si bien antes se veían entre ellos de vez en cuando, ahora prácticamente no hubiese día en que no se reunieran. Ya fuera que Norte visitara a Tooth al palacio de los dientes, o Jack acompañara a Meme en sus trabajos nocturnos, o que Bunny se instalara en Santoff Claussen de vez en cuando a discutir ideas de diseños y colores con el viejo espadachín, las cuales, de una forma u otra, se desvirtuaban llevando la conversación a la acostumbrada cantaleta de: "navidad es más importante que la pascua".

Aquella convivencia estrechaba los lazos de los guardianes día con día, de modo que prácticamente se reunían en Santoff Claussen una o dos veces a la semana para cenar juntos; las noches de navidad esperaban a que Norte terminara su trabajo para celebrar la festividad e incluso el ex bandolero había remodelado algunas habitaciones de las tantas que habían en su vasto palacio, otorgándolas a sus compañeros, a su familia, de modo que pudieran pasar la noche en el polo cuando lo desearan. De más está decir que el que se quedaba casi todas las noches en aquel lugar era Jack.

El muchacho que antes solía vivir eternamente en soledad, apartado del mundo y sin ser visto ni oído por nadie, adoraba el hecho de ahora pertenecer a algo, a un grupo, de tener amigos que no lo consideraban una molestia como la mayoría solía expresarse de él, sino que le veían como el más noble de los elegidos por Manny; como alguien digno de confianza y de ser llamado "de la familia", como Norte lo había calificado mil y un veces.

El espíritu invernal además de dedicarse a su trabajo de hacer felices a los niños con sus días nevados y su diversión en la nieve, también solía echar una mano a Norte cargando el trineo junto con los yetis o a ayudándole a dejar obsequios cuando se le juntaban las fechas en distintos planetas; ayudaba a Bunny de vez en cuando a pintar los huevos para la pascua, tanto por el exceso de trabajo que significaba el que ahora en más galaxias se celebrara la llegada de sus respectivas primaveras, como también por castigo por alguna mala pasada hecha al conejo. También solía acompañar a las hadas a recoger dientes cuando necesitaban una mano extra, o acompañaba a Meme a repartir sueños, pues le encantaba divertirse con las formas que la arena mágica tomaba antes de llegar con su respectivo dueño. Era habitual que alguno de los guardianes fuera acompañado por el chico albino, o bien, que este fuera acompañado por alguno de ellos cuando el invierno se acercaba a alguna parte y era su responsabilidad el cubrirlo todo con el hermoso y blanco manto invernal.

Por ende, no era de extrañar que aquella noche los cuatro guardianes se hubiesen reunido en Santoff Claussen, esperando al dueño de casa para pasar la velada juntos como acostumbraban a hacer, cómodamente instalados en la sala de estar. Mientras esperaban, Tooth daba algunas instrucciones a sus pequeñas hadas, indicándoles algunos lugares a los cuales deberían ir para recoger piezas dentales nuevas, Meme dormitaba en un rincón, flotando por encima de la duela cerca de la chimenea, mientras que Bunny le mostraba a Jack, sentados lejos del fuego pues el chico no toleraba estar cerca de éste, el nuevo diseño que había plasmado en uno de los huevos para la próxima pascua en el planeta Caita.

— ¡Oh, Norte, ya estás aquí! —Exclamó Tooth alegremente cuando escuchó los pasos de su amigo acercándose al salón. Levantó la mirada para verlo; sin embargo la emoción en su voz y en su rostro se trastocó convirtiéndose en preocupación al ver la cara del dueño de Santoff Claussen. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ante esto los demás guardianes miraron a Norte. El hombre se veía realmente apesadumbrado, como si alguien le hubiese dicho que la navidad se cancelaba ese año, o peor aún, como si las luces de todos los globos del salón universal se hubiesen apagado de repente y al mismo tiempo. La alegría tan natural y siempre presente en el semblante del espadachín parecía haberse esfumado por completo, dejando en su lugar un halo de dolor y tristeza que ni siquiera parecía querer ocultar. Sus ojos estaban apagados, faltos de aquel brillo que en él era tan común, la línea de sus labios dibujaba una mueca muy extraña, que se dividía entre dolor, decepción, desesperación y frustración entre mezcladas. Miró a sus compañeros. Los cuatro se habían acercado, colocándose alrededor suyo. En sus rostros se podía ver la angustia que su expresión les provocaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre compañero? ¿Problemas? ¿Es Pitch? — Inquirió el conejo, no sólo preocupado, sino también dispuesto a tomar sus bumerangs y salir a combate si era necesario; la resolución de los guerreros Pookas era algo que a Norte jamás dejaría de impresionarle.

—No, amigo mío... Ojalá fuerra Pitch, en cualquierr caso, él serría un prroblema más sencillo de solucionarr que este.

¿Tan malo es? Preguntó Meme formando dibujos de arena sobre su cabeza. El viejo Norte sólo pudo asentir.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? Dinos qué es lo que pasa, seguro lo solucionaremos.

Norte cerró los ojos con dolor al oír esas palabras, como si alguien le hubiera propinado un certero y doloroso golpe en su estómago o bien le hubiese enterrado un puñal directamente en el corazón, pues quien había hablado era Jack... precisamente Jack. Los otros al notar la reacción de su amigo se alarmaron y se acercaron solícitos, temiendo que el viejo ex bandolero estuviera enfermo y precisara de su ayuda, pero Norte pronto negó con la cabeza y con una de sus manos, haciéndoles ver que se encontraba bien, prescindiendo de su intervención. El gran hombre cerró los ojos de nuevo, respiró profundamente y los volvió a abrir, encontrándose con los rostros angustiados de sus compañeros que se hallaban a la expectativa, esperando a escuchar cuales eran los problemas que le aquejaban.

—Porr favorr, tomen asiento amigos míos, tengo que decirrles algunas cosas y serrá mejorr si nos ponemos lo más cómodos posible. — Les instó el amo de Santoff Claussen, poniendo el ejemplo al sentarse en un sillón individual que dominaba la sala de estar desde un rincón cerca de la chimenea. Tooth y Meme se sentaron en un sofá grande ubicado a la izquierda del sillón de Norte; Bunny y Jack se sentaron en otro, alejado del fuego, pero dentro del semi círculo que formaban los muebles de la sala.

Norte volvió a jalar aire, tratando a la vez de llenarse del valor que necesitaba para relatar lo que tenía que decir. Los demás le miraban aún expectantes, aquel halo de misterio sólo conseguía ponerles los nervios de punta.

-¿Y bien? — Le apuró Bunny con cierta impaciencia; si había una mala noticia prefería recibirla de una buena vez.

—Manny ha venido a verrme... hace cosa de unos minutos.

— ¿Y qué era lo que quería? — Preguntó Toothiana con cierto miedo, debía ser algo realmente malo lo que el Zar lunar le había dicho al buen San Norte para ponerlo así.

—Verrán... hace poco tuvo una reunión en los salones del tiempo, fue citado ahí porr Destino y Forrtuna.

¿Destino y fortuna? ¿Los salones del tiempo? Aquellas cosas no eran nuevas para los otros, pero sí para Jack Frost, que no sabía que existiera ese lugar ni tampoco que aquellos designios que los humanos solían citar como responsables de sus aciertos o desaciertos en la vida fueran reales... pero bueno, no era él precisamente el más indicado para decir que era real o no. Sentía deseos de preguntar más acerca de aquellas cosas nuevas para él, sin embargo, al notar la seriedad que sus amigos presentaban en sus rostros ante la mención de dichos entes, prefirió guardar silencio y dejar que Norte terminara su relato; quizá al final hubiese oportunidad para hacer todas aquellas preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza.

— ¿Cuál fue el motivo? —Preguntó Bunnymund, que no gustaba mucho de aquel par de figuras ancestrales; las respetaba en lo que cabe, pero no le agradaba su trabajo ni la forma de hacer las cosas; a veces consideraba que tanto los humanos como los espíritus estaban mejor sin sus intervenciones, ya que sólo ellos debían ser quienes decidieran sus caminos en la vida sin necesidad de los designios de aquellas viejas potestades.

—Querrían hablarrle... inforrmarrle... que había cometido un errorr hace algunos años.

— ¿Un error, el hombre de la luna? —Soltó Tooth sin comprender aún a que iba todo eso y por qué los implicaba a ellos.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —Intervino de nuevo Aster, poniendo en palabras aquello que el hada no se atrevía a preguntar.

Norte suspiró de nuevo, cosa que ya estaba exasperando al buen conejo de pascua, y miró de nuevo a sus compañeros.

—Manny crreó un espírritu hace muchos años eligiéndolo porr su valentía, su corraje y su amorr desinterresado porr otrros; esos y otrros atrributos le emocionarron en aquel momento y no le dejó verr que ese espírritu llevaba consigo las marrcas de Destino y Forrtuna, quienes lo habían rreserrvado parra asignarrle en lo futurro una misión especial.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —Insistió Bunny; cruzándose de brazos y recargando su espalda en el respaldo del gran sofá, miró a su compañero, algo exasperado. No sabía a qué pretendía llegar con toda aquella historia.

— ¿Acaso quieren que lo busquemos? ¿Se ha salido de control y está haciendo daño? ¿A qué viene todo esto, Norte? —Interrumpió ahora Toothiana algo desconcertada. Meme y Jack miraban al viejo Nicolás, en espera de escuchar el final de su historia o las respuestas a las preguntas de sus amigos.

—Dicen que los vacíos que dejó ese espírritu, es decirr, en el ciclo de vidas de la reencarnación humana que debió vivirr después de que Manny se lo llevarra, han sido llenados con almas redimidas que lograrron una segunda oporrtunidad, perro que ahorra ha llegado el momento parra el que habían marrcado a esa alma y que necesitan que tome su lugarr en el ciclo de vida que le habían reserrvado parra que cumpla las misiones que debía realizarr, ya que son muy imporrtantes y no pueden serr asumidas porr nadie más...— Los otros siguieron mirando al ex bandolero, este no parecía animarse a continuar. Soltó otro largo suspiro y por fin prosiguió. —El prroblema es que esa alma, como les he dicho, fue trransforrmada porr Manny... y fue converrtida en guarrdián.

Ante esa revelación todos dieron un respingo. Asustados se miraron entre sí, tratando de procesar lo que Norte había dicho. ¿Uno de ellos estaba marcado por el Destino y la Fortuna para una misión especial y hasta ahora se los decían? ¿Y quién podría ser? ¿Acaso Destino y Fortuna pretendían que a estas alturas uno de ellos tomara forma humana y cumpliera aquel designio que se le había reservado?

— ¿Quién es, Norte? — Aster se había puesto de pie y avanzado con firmeza hacia el sillón de su amigo. Sin embargo sabía que la pregunta estaba de más, conocía la respuesta o por lo menos creía conocerla y no le agradaba en nada; Todos ellos habían recibido el llamado de Manny directamente, ninguno había experimentado la muerte y por lo tanto no habían sido sacados de un ciclo de reencarnaciones humanas; es más; él, Tooth y Meme no eran precisamente humanos, sólo dos entre ellos lo eran y uno de esos dos no había experimentado la muerte jamás, simplemente se había "inmortalizado" en el momento de recibir el llamado de Hombre de la luna, por lo tanto la única respuesta era...

El ex bandolero, quien hasta ahora había hecho su relato con la cabeza gacha y la mirada hacia abajo, se irguió lo suficiente para ver frente a él, pasando por encima de Bunny y dirigiendo sus entristecidos ojos hacia el sillón alargado al fondo del salón, donde Jack Frost le miraba expectante, sosteniendo el cayado en una de sus manos y los labios trémulos por la ansiedad.

—Jack... Destino y Forrtuna han solicitado que vuelvas al ciclo de reencarnaciones de la vida humana.

Si un rayo hubiese caído de golpe el impacto no habría sido aún más fuerte que el que habían recibido con aquellas palabras.

El silencio que siguió a aquella sentencia fue apabullante. Era como si el pequeño espíritu invernal hubiese hecho una de las suyas y congelara a todos sus amigos en sus lugares, impidiéndoles moverse o decir una sola palabra. Sólo atinaron a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Por su parte, Jack no daba crédito a lo que había oído y permaneció ahí, quieto en el sillón, aferrando su cayado con la mano izquierda de tal manera que le hacía daño.

—¡No pueden estar hablando en serio! —Espetó Bunnymund, furioso ante tal perspectiva. En el fondo se escuchó un ahogado, pero sonoro sollozo; Toothiana había comenzado a llorar.

—¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Jack es uno de los nuestros! —Decía el hada con lágrimas resbalando por sus tersas mejillas, mirando a Norte y a Jack alternativamente, mientras que Meme hacía y deshacía una serie de dibujos de arena sobre su cabeza a tal velocidad que era difícil captar aunque fuera uno sólo de ellos.

Norte comprendía totalmente la reacción de sus compañeros, ¿y cómo no habría de hacerlo si fue justamente la que él tuvo cuando Manny le había comunicado tal disparate? Sin embargo era su deber transmitir los designios de Hombre de la luna, pues aquello era inevitable por mucho que a él y a todos les doliera, Jack era necesario para cumplir una misión importante... y aquello le hizo recordar las palabras con las que el Zar lunar trató de tranquilizarlo y darle esperanza; era obvio que no habían servido de mucho para él, pero era algo a que aferrarse, ¿y acaso no tenían con ellos al guardián de la esperanza? Bien sabía entonces que eso era lo último que debía morir.

—Trranquilos... No serrá algo perrmanente...-Murmuró al principio el buen Norte, tratando de sonar más firme para el final. Él debía ser fuerte por sus amigos, en especial por Jack que debía hallarse muy confundido ante tal anuncio; debía darle una buena noticia en medio de toda aquella fatalidad. Los demás guardianes al oír sus palabras le miraron expectantes, ansiosos de escuchar el resto de lo que tenía que decir.

—Manny me ha asegurrado que no serrá perrmanente, Destino y Forrtuna están conscientes de que Jack es un excelente guarrdián y que su prresencia es necesarria parra cuidarr de los niños, porr lo tanto han arreglado con Hombre de la luna... —Y al decir aquello, Norte sintió un horrible vacío en el estómago al poner en palabras cómo las altas entidades decidían tan abiertamente por ellos sin consultarles.—Qué sólo se hallarrá ausente por un ciclo de vida humana, este, en el que tiene aquellas misiones tan imporrtantes porr cumplirr. En cuanto aquel ciclo de vida terrmine, en el momento en que su cuerpo humano exhalé el último aliento de vida, Jack volverrá a retomarr su forrma y volverrá con nosotrros a continuarr su laborr como un guarrdián de los niños.

—Eso suena un poco mejor... — Concedió el hada, pasándose la mano por sus bellos ojos violetas, retirando las lágrimas que aún tenía en ellos. — Aún así... Una vida humana... eso puede ser mucho tiempo.

Meme asintió, concediéndole la razón a Toothiana.

— ¿Se olvidan de algo? ¡¿Quién diablos se creen ellos para disponer de nosotros de esa forma?! —Exclamó Bunnymund, exasperado por la forma en que sus amigos parecían asimilar aquella terrible decisión. — ¡¿Acaso siquiera se han molestado en pensar en cómo puede afectar esto al muchacho?!

—Bunny, amigo mío, te entiendo perrfectamente, perro es algo que no se puede evitarr... —Y Norte tuvo que morderse los labios para, nuevamente, ser fuerte y no ponerse a protestar, haciéndole segunda a Aster.— Tú erres el guarrdián de la esperranza, tú más que nadie debes saberr que al final de este terrible lapso habrrá una luz parra todos y...

—No.

La voz de Jack sonó de repente, pequeña y lastimera, pero audible. Norte guardó silencio y miró al muchacho al mismo tiempo que los otros posaban sus ojos sobre él. El chico se levantó de su asiento, sosteniendo fuertemente el cayado con ambas manos.

—Pueden ir diciéndole a esos... Destino y lo que sea que ya pueden ir buscando a alguien más, yo no lo haré.

—Perro Jack, esto es...

—¡He dicho que no! — Estalló el muchacho, golpeando la duela de la sala fuertemente con el extremo de su cayado, provocando una fuerte ventisca que empujó a los presentes, al tiempo que el piso se llenaba de fina y blanca escarcha. El chico; apenado, angustiado, dolido y a punto de llorar, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su sudadera y murmurando un "lo siento", se elevó unos centímetros del piso y salió huyendo del salón a toda velocidad.

—¡Frostbite! — Gritó Bunny al verlo huir del lugar. Se dispuso a ir tras él, pero la fuerte mano de Norte se posó en su peludo hombro, deteniéndolo suavemente.

—Perrmíteme, Bunny, yo hablarré con él. — Y sin darle oportunidad a negarse, Norte salió del salón en busca de Jack.

El muchacho quiso salir de Santoff Claussen, pero no pudo; aquel había sido su hogar más que cualquier otro sitio en el mundo y esas personas eran su familia, no podía simplemente desaparecer y menos con algo tan fuerte como aquel designio pesando sobre su cabeza. Dolido, se limitó a refugiarse en aquel alfeizar del gran ventanal dónde al que había ido aquella vez, cuando creían haber perdido a Sandman para siempre.

Aun se cubría la cabeza con la capucha; sostenía el cayado con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra llenaba el vidrio del ventanal con escarcha. Preciosas y caprichosas figuras se dibujaban a lo largo del cristal, adornándolo y cubriéndolo completamente. En ese momento, los pasos de Norte se dejaron sentir, aproximándose a dónde él estaba. El primer pensamiento de Jack fue el de huir, pero nuevamente no podía hacerlo, no deseaba hacerlo, no quería dejar Santoff Claussen y a su familia, ni por un designio, ni por el destino y la fortuna de nadie.

—Sabía que estarrías aquí. —Murmuró Norte, sentándose frente al muchacho. Este sólo desvió la mirada de su obra en la ventana para mirarle de manera fugaz y luego volver a enfocarse en su trabajo.

—Olvídalo, Norte, no voy a convertirme en humano.

—No he venido a pedirrte eso, Jack, no pienso obligarrte a hacerr algo que tú no desees.

Jack volvió a posar sus grandes ojos azules en el viejo amo de Santoff Claussen, sintiéndose ligeramente desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que el espadachín vendría a ordenarle o suplicarle que acatara los designios de las altas entidades; sin embargo sus palabras parecían muy sinceras... de hecho lo eran; si algo había aprendido Jack en esos últimos doscientos veintitrés años, era que Nicolás San Norte no mentía, él siempre tomaba muy en serio aquello de ser bueno y decir siempre la verdad.

— ¿Entonces...? — Soltó dubitativamente el chico, mirándolo sin comprender.

— Sólo he venido a hablarr contigo, a que considerres las cosas... con la cabeza frría. —Dijo, soltando una suave risita por el último comentario, el mismo que provocó que el chico, muy a su pesar, sonriera levemente y desviara la mirada hacia otro lado.— Cuando Manny me contó que Destino y Forrtuna te habían marrcado antes de que él te eligierra parra serr Jack Frrost, quedé muy imprresionado, ¿Y sabes porr qué? Porr que sólo un alma excepcional podrría haberr llamado de tal forrma la atención de trres altas entidades como la tuya lo hizo, Jack. Posees en tu interrior algo que ninguna otrra perrsona tiene, un valorr excepcional, una virrtud que te hace único a los ojos de aquellos que cuidan del futurro de los demás.

—Pues eso no me ha servido de mucho.

—Nadie dijo que poseerr una virrtud sea la llave de la felicidad perrsonal, es más bien un don parra ayudarr a otrros, y es algo que tú sabes muy bien, Jack, ¿no es así?

El chico volvió a mirarlo, sin comprender.

—Cuando salvaste a tu pequeña herrmanita, no estabas pensando prrecisamente en ti y en tu bienestarr, ¿no es así?

—No... —Murmuró el muchacho con voz apenas audible. Era obvio que en aquel momento, cuando salvó a su hermana de ahogarse en aquel lago, lo último que pasó por su cabeza fue su propio bienestar; por el contrario, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en el miedo que ella sentía y en lo que sufriría su madre si la perdía; deseaba sacarla de ahí con vida, no perderla, pues ella no merecía ni debía morir de aquella terrible manera y menos cuando aún le quedaba tanto por vivir.

—Pues justamente esa es tu virrtud, Jack; eso es lo que te hace tan especial y que hizo que trres altas entidades pusierran sus ojos en ti, trransforrmándote en un guarrdián, esperrando que cumplierras una grran misión en un futurro, aparrentemente, brrillante.

—Pero... no es justo, Norte... —Soltó el chico, angustiado, mirando al espadachín con el dolor patente en la mirada.—No sólo tengo mi lugar aquí con ustedes... con mi familia.. — Se atrevió a decir el muchacho, ligeramente cohibido. — Soy un guardián, los niños necesitan que esté aquí ¿Por qué tengo que ir a cumplir aquella misión... sea la que sea?

—Porr que hay quien considerra, con justa razón, que tú erres la perrsona más indicada parra cumplirrla. Si algo sé, Jack, pese a que concuerrdo con la opinión de Bunny de que los serres vivos deben crrear su prropio destino, es que también Destino y Forrtuna no suelen equivocarrse cuando asignan a alguien parra un prropósito, si lo hacen es porr algo de grrandes magnitudes. Sus misiones especiales no son cualquierr cosa, por ende no eligen a cualquierr perrsona parra cumplirrlas, la prrueba de eso es que están conscientes de que erres un guarrdián y que tu laborr como tal es imporrtante, porr lo tanto no te llamarron parra retomar ese ciclo de vidas inconcluso; perro si te han llamado en esta ocasión, parra cumplirr aunque sea sólo esta en especial, es porr algún grran motivo, Jack; y ese grran motivo quizá involucrre el bienestarr de mucha gente.

El niño mantuvo fija su mirada sobre Norte, quien se la devolvía con una mezcla de ternura y dolor.

—Sin embarrgo tú erres quien tiene la última palabrra al respecto, y te garrantizo que no perrmitirré que nadie te obligue a nada; si tú no deseas seguirr esos designios, Destino y Forrtuna, incluso el prropio Manny, tendrán que vérrselas conmigo antes de intentarr siquierra ponerrte una mano encima.

El muchacho miró a Norte, quien ahora le sonreía con dulzura y sinceridad. Unos pasos se escucharon detrás del guardián del asombro.

—Y te aseguro que también tendrán que pasar por encima de mí, Frostbite; no dejaré que te lleven si tú no quieres. —Aseguraba Aste,r llegando al lugar por detrás de Norte.

—Lo mismo digo. —Agregó Toothiana, flotando detrás de Bunny. Meme, que venía junto a ella, sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que levantaba ambos pulgares; era su forma de expresar que él se unía a la "Resistencia pro-Jack Frost" si era necesario.

Los ojos de Jack brillaban por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos. De un salto se puso de pie y abrazó en grupo a su familia, hundiendo su rostro entre el hombro de Bunnymund y el fuerte brazo de Norte al tiempo que Toothiana le acariciaba la cabeza con su pequeña mano y Meme le estrechaba, tratando de confortarlo.

—Gracias... ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado...

—Bien, no se diga más; hablarré con Manny y le dirré que no irrás a ningún lado. —Afirmó Norte con decisión, separándose suavemente del abrazo grupal y tomando rumbo al salón universal.

— ¡Espera, Norte! —Le llamó Jack algo sobresaltado y con voz trémula. El gran hombre detuvo su marcha y se giró hacia el muchacho, con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, igual que se plasmaba en las caras del resto de los guardianes, que miraban al muchacho con impresión.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jack?

—Frostbite, ¿No estarás pensando en ir, o sí?

Jack negó suavemente con la cabeza, deteniendo el movimiento lentamente y llevando su mano a la capucha para descubrirse de nuevo.

—No... Bueno, yo... ¿Podría por lo menos... pensarlo... un poco?

Norte exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y volvió sobre sus pasos, acercándose al grupo.

—Porr supuesto, Jack, piénsalo todo lo que quierras. Recuerrda que nosotrros apoyarremos cualquierr decisión que tomes. Poka neyasno? (¿Está claro?)

Jack asintió, esbozando una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

La cena de esa noche transcurrió casi sumida en el silencio. Si bien Norte, Bunny, Tooth y Meme procuraban distraer al muchacho con sus charlas y bromas, por desgracia no podían hacer mucho, pues aquella sentencia que pesaba sobre la blanca cabeza de Frost era tan grande y les parecía tan terrible, que incluso sentían que pesaba sobre sus propias cabezas, lo cual en cierto modo era cierto, pues amenazaba la estabilidad y felicidad de aquella extraña, pero muy unida familia; por lo tanto sus intentos por levantar los ánimos parecían casi inútiles.

Al terminar la cena y después de tomar el chocolate caliente (en el caso de Jack, frío) en la sala de estar junto a la chimenea, y tras intentar nuevamente de que la noche siguiera por rumbos más llevaderos, fue necesario retirarse a dormir. De más está decir que ninguno quiso irse de Satoff Claussen y que prolongaron la estadía juntos más que cualquier otra noche, incluso acompañando a Jack a la puerta de su habitación. Tooth lo dejó ir sólo hasta que le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo, durante el cual luchaba por contener el llanto; Meme, quien debía retirarse para hacer su trabajo, estrechó las manos del jovencito al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa, haciéndole ver que aún estaba en pie lo de oponerse contra quien fuera si su decisión era la de quedarse; Bunny por su parte, rodeó los hombros del muchacho con su largo y peludo brazo, atrayéndolo a él de un jalón y estrechándolo con fuerza; para Jack, la reacción del guerrero Pooka era extraña, pues E. Aster Bunnymund no era del tipo de personas que solían expresar abiertamente sus afectos; sin embargo, el conejo le había estrujado con fuerza contra su cuerpo al tiempo que le susurraba en el oído:

—No importa lo que pase, yo haré lo que sea para protegerte, ¿está bien?

Algo a lo que Jack sólo pudo responder asintiendo con la cabeza, al tiempo que luchaba por contener su llanto.

Cuando Bunny le soltó por fin, Norte se acercó al muchacho. Se esforzaba por esbozar una sonrisa, preocupado por lo que Jack pudiese estar sintiendo en ese momento. Colocó sus dos pesadas manos sobre los frágiles hombros del muchacho y le atrajo también para abrazarlo.

—Te asegurro que yo también harré hasta lo imposible porr mantenerrte a salvo y feliz, Jack, nunca lo dudes.

—Gracias Norte... Gracias a todos. —Añadió, mirando también a los demás.

—Bien, bien, basta de llantos... —Murmuró el espadachín, pasándose la mano por los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a traicionarle. Respiró profundo y ensanchando aquella sonrisa que con esfuerzo logró dibujar en su rostro, miró a sus compañeros.— Ya es muy tarrde, es horra de dorrmirr, así que Spokoynoy nochi! (buenas noches)

Los demás respondieron de manera atropellada, entrando a sus habitaciones después de que Sandman saliera del palacio. Jack entró a su habitación, recargó el cayado contra la pared cerca de la cabecera de su cama y se dejó caer sobre esta, dejando escapar después un largo y profundo suspiro.

Jamás creyó estar en una situación como esta, y justamente ahora, cuando por fin se sentía como parte de algo, cuando al fin había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, el que le hicieran algo como eso le parecía peor que haberle dejado en la soledad durante aquellos trescientos años.

Ahí, en la intimidad de su cuarto, sin las preocupadas miradas de su familia sobre él, el muchacho se sintió con la total libertad de estallar y dejar salir su dolor. Las lágrimas que tanto luchó por contener y ocultar corrieron libremente por sus pálidas mejillas y los sollozos, ahogados y apagados al principio, iban subiendo de nivel hasta derivar en un llanto profundo que le ayudaba a desahogar toda su amargura; se encogió en una postura fetal y se cubrió con las mantas, temeroso de que el ruido atravesara las paredes y alertara al resto de los guardianes. Lo que menos quería era mortificarlos más de lo que ya lo estaban.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que por fin fue recuperando el control sobre sí mismo y el llanto poco a poco comenzó a amainar.

Sin embargo y aunque se sentía menos acongojado, el problema aún estaba muy lejos de estar resuelto, pues obviamente tanto Hombre de la luna como aquellas otras dos entidades entrometidas, estarían esperando a que él o Norte les llevaran la respuesta. Seguro Destino y Fortuna presionarían a Manny para saber cuándo Jack tomaría su lugar de nuevo en el ciclo de las reencarnaciones humanas, y entonces el Zar lunar aparecería de nuevo en Santoff Claussen, esperando que Norte dijera algo. Si él no respondía nada... ¿se atreverían a culpar a Norte por eso? ¿Acaso Destino y Fortuna serían capaces de desquitarse con MiM y con el espadachín si él no daba una respuesta... o peor aún, si decidía rechazar la propuesta?

Recordó lo dicho por todos los guardianes, que si no deseaba aceptar aquella misión tan rara que las altas entidades habían preparado, lo respaldarían e incluso pelearían por su derecho a negarse. Una dulce sonrisa llena de gratitud se dibujó en sus labios, pero también un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de su corazón. No sabía lo que aquellos entes de los que desconocía, hasta esa noche, su existencia, pudieran ser capaces; por ahora los consideraba seres muy crueles pues le querían obligar a abandonar a su familia de la noche a la mañana, así que... ¿Quién le aseguraba que su negativa no derivara en un problema mayor para los demás guardianes? Si ellos peleaban en su nombre, ¿Acaso aquellos no tendrían el poder de detenerlos, de borrarlos de la faz de la tierra de un sólo plomazo?

Jack negó vehementemente con la cabeza al pensarlo, como deseando que aquella funesta idea saliera disparada de su mente y no pudiera materializarse más. Sin embargo ahí seguía el dolor y ahí seguía la duda... y poco a poco también se manifestaba un poco de sentido común.

Los guardianes, su familia, estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por él y evitarle un sufrimiento. Nuevamente ellos se mostraban ante él, sin proponérselo, como un perfecto ejemplo a seguir; la muestra perfecta de lo que debe ser un guardián; alguien que ve por otros, que lucha por el bienestar de los demás y que no se detiene ante nada con tal de conseguir que aquel al que protege se encuentre perfectamente y a salvo.

Y entonces sintió un poco de vergüenza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se estaba comportando como un niño... "¡Y es que sólo eres eso, un chiquillo travieso!" Diría Bunny si lo oyera, como en otras tantas ocasiones se lo había manifestado; sin embargo, negó con la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez tratando de alejar ese pensamiento y volver a retomar el hilo de sus ideas.

Sí, quizá era un niño; Norte y Bunny no se cansaban de decírselo, y Tooth y Meme siempre lo trataban como tal (algo que, había que admitir, le agradaba); sin embargo, era algo más que un simple niño, él era un guardián; había hecho el juramento, había decidido cuidar de los niños del mundo, del universo, con su vida; y a lo igual que sus amigos, había jurado cuidar de ellos de la misma forma, sin importar los sacrificios.

Ellos le demostraban lo que era el compromiso día con día, extendiendo sus áreas de trabajo y las cargas del mismo a donde se les necesitaba y jurando protegerlo y respaldarlo sin importar lo que él decidiera. Y si él decidía negarse y las altas entidades no lo tomaban a bien, y si ellos peleaban por él... podían salir heridos, quizá muertos... ¿Acaso los dejaría arriesgarse así?

Definitivamente no. No le constaba que Destino y Fortuna pudiesen intentar dañar a los demás guardianes si se negaba, pero suponiendo que aquella posibilidad existiera, no pensaba dejar que ocurriera si estaba en sus manos evitarlo.

Además, Norte había mencionado algo importante.

Aquella extraña misión especial que querían encomendarle, fuera la que fuera, debía involucrar el bienestar de mucha gente; si no era así, ¿Por qué grandes entidades como el Destino y la Fortuna se habían de empeñar en que alguien en específico se hiciera cargo de ella? Y si estaba en juego el bienestar de las personas en eso, directa o indirectamente aquello involucraba niños.

¿Y acaso no era él un guardián de los niños? ¿Había de darles la espalda?

Se estiró sobre la cama, con la espalda contra el colchón y los brazos bajo la nuca, mirando el techo adornado con carámbanos que él mismo había creado al tomar posesión de aquella habitación. Exhaló un largo y profundo suspiro al tiempo que dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por su rostro. Se pasó la mano por la cara de manera brusca para secarlas.

No. Definitivamente él no haría eso. Es verdad que le dolía profundamente el sólo hecho de pensar de alejarse de Santoff Claussen, de Norte, Bunny, Tooth y Meme, es verdad que sufría al pensar en no estar a su lado, en pasar tiempo apartado de su familia.

Pero justamente de ellos había aprendido lo que era ser un guardián, y un guardián no renegaba ni faltaba a su juramento.

Suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo un gran pesar en su corazón y pese a ello, resuelto más que nunca a cumplir con su deber.

Sólo esperaba que su familia pudiera comprenderlo.

El sol apareció nuevamente en el cielo sobre Santoff Claussen, filtrándose débilmente por los cristales de los grandes ventanales del palacio. Norte, quien no había podido dormir en toda la noche, se levantó de la cama en cuanto despuntó el alba.

Salió de su habitación, dispuesto a encerrarse en su despacho para distraerse, tratando de re crear aquel nuevo diseño. Necesitaba emplearse en cualquier actividad, pues lo único que tenía en la cabeza era lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y cómo podría estar afectando no sólo a Jack, sino también al resto de los guardianes, quienes obviamente, veían en eso un atentado directo a la unidad de su pequeña y extraña familia.

Sin embargo sus pasos, en lugar de dirigirle hacia su oficina, le llevaron justamente a la sala de estar donde solían reunirse; ya ahí se derrumbó pesadamente en el sillón cercano a la chimenea; sus hombros se hallaban caídos, como si llevara una gran carga y, cabizbajo, apoyó uno de sus codos en el descansabrazos mientras que en su mano ocultaba su rostro, luchando contra todo lo que abrumaba su cabeza.

— ¿No pudiste dormir?

Al escuchar aquella voz, Norte levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con Tooth quien se hallaba en la entrada de la sala. Presentaba la misma pinta que él; los ojos rojos, el semblante demacrado y cansado, pero esforzándose por sonreír y por verse animada. Sandman iba junto a ella, al parecer acababa de llegar de su noche de trabajo.

—Fue complicado. — Replicó el cosaco, también forzándose a sí mismo a esbozar una agradable sonrisa.

Puedo encargarme de eso... para los tres. Dijo Meme por medio de sus dibujos de arena, relucientes sobre su cabeza; Bunnymund arribaba también en ese momento con la misma cara de no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

— ¿Ustedes también? — Inquirió el conejo al ver la pinta de sus compañeros. Sandman, pese a que lógicamente había pasado la noche despierto, presentaba también un semblante preocupado y triste.

—Creo que es inevitable... después de todo, jamás habríamos esperado algo como esto. —Replicó Toothiana, exhalando un pequeño suspiro, el cual dejaba de manifiesto por sí sólo el sentir de todos.

— ¡Vamos, amigos! Nos estamos preocupando demasiado. —Empezó Bunny, tratando de sonar un poco más animoso. —Después de todo, sabemos que Frostbite no aceptará esa propuesta, así que ¿de qué nos preocupamos? Sólo será cuestión de que Destino y Fortuna lo acepten y busquen a alguien más para su "misión especial".

—Eso es justamente lo que me prreocupa, moi drug, que Destino y Forrtuna no acepten un no como respuesta y nosotrros no podamos prrotegerrlo.

— ¡Hey! Somos guardianes, ¿no es así? Podremos proteger al muchacho si es necesario, y lo haremos.

— ¡Jack! — Exclamó Norte de repente al ver aparecer al muchacho por detrás de Bunnymund en la entrada de la puerta. Igual que ellos, su pinta delataba el no haber pasado una buena noche; sus ojos se hallaban enrojecidos y su aspecto cansino estrujó el corazón de sus amigos al pensar en que debió pasar una noche peor que la de suya.

—Buenos días... pensé que los encontraría aquí.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos serrá mejorr que desayunemos. ¿Qué les parrecen unos waffles? Phil hace unos con frutas que le quedan deliciosos...

—Norte... yo... — Interrumpió el muchacho con pesar; no quería echar a perder el buen ánimo que sus amigos intentaban mantener, pero era necesario hablar con ellos y arreglar aquel asunto de una vez por todas. Los guardianes, que ya se disponían a salir del lugar para seguir al dueño de Santoff Claussen, se detuvieron en sus lugares, mirando al chico con incertidumbre.

— Jack, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué sucede, Frostbite?

El niño se vio de pronto con todas las miradas de su familia fijas en él; ansiosas, preocupadas, expectantes y temerosas por aquello que él estuviera sufriendo; y pese a que le dolía hacerles pasar por aquello, también en el fondo se hallaba agradecido de ser amado de aquella forma, algo que obviamente era recíproco.

—He decidido aceptar la misión de Destino y Fortuna. —Dijo sin más. Los cuatro guardianes abrieron sus ojos y sus bocas a todo lo que daba, abalanzándose después hacia el muchacho, con estupor.

— ¡Frostbite, no!

— ¡No tienes que hacer eso!

— ¡Sabes que no estás obligado a aceptarr, que nosotrros te prrotegerremos si es necesarrio!

Meme, por su parte, asentía vehementemente con la cabeza.

Jack los miró, sonriendo agradecida y tristemente.

—Lo sé, y se los agradezco mucho, pero...

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —Insistió Bunnymund, temblando ligeramente por la ansiedad, sintiendo el pecho oprimido por la tristeza, pero esperando por su respuesta.

—Es que... Norte, tú tienes razón.

El viejo espadachín dio un respingo y los otros guardianes lo miraron sin comprender. Aunque Bunny casi lo veía de manera amenazante, ¿Qué había dicho el viejo Nicolás que hubiese provocado tal reacción en el pequeño Frostbite?

—No estoy de acuerdo con la forma en la que Destino y Fortuna deciden las cosas, pero... si esa misión es muy importante, debe estar de por medio el bienestar de mucha gente, ¿no es así?

El ex bandolero asintió lentamente.

—Y entre esas personas, deben haber niños... Soy un guardián, mi deber es protegerlos con mi vida sin importar nada... ¿Qué clase de guardián sería si ante pusiera mi vida a la de ellos?

Los cuatro guardianes, que hacía poco le miraban expectantes, preocupados y sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, ahora le miraban de manera diferente. Sus expresiones, pese a mantener la tristeza, se habían relajado un poco. Se sentían conmovidos por aquella declaración y un poco avergonzados por no haber visto la situación desde esa perspectiva, y aunque aún les dolía la resolución de Jack, no podían dejar de sentirse orgullosos por aquel pequeño muchachito, antes epítome de los problemas, ahora formado como todo un guardián.

—No pienso evadir mi responsabilidad... por mucho que me pese apartarme de ustedes. —Musitó, y en su rostro se reflejaba claramente lo mucho que le pesaba aquella decisión.

— Jack... — Susurró Toothiana, conmovida, pasando su delicada mano por los blancos y rebeldes cabellos del chico.

— Lo entendemos, muchacho... y he de decirr que aunque odio la idea de que nos dejes... no podrría estarr más orrgulloso de ti. Te has convertido en una persona madura, con gran enterreza, perro sobrre todo, fuerrte y leal; todo un guarrdián digno de confianza. Nada me hace más feliz que saberr que erres mi familia. —Añadió el juguetero, mirándolo con una mezcla de dolor y orgullo reflejados en sus brillantes ojos, colocando su enorme y pesada mano en el frágil hombro del espíritu del invierno, el cual le dedicó una suave y dulce sonrisa en reciprocidad. Meme también le sonreía dulcemente, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que Norte y Tooth.

Jack miró a Bunnymund, era el único que no se había manifestado al respecto. La expresión del conejo preocupó al muchacho; estaba más serio de lo usual lo cual le hizo pensar que se había enojado de verdad... aunque era difícil decirlo, pues su expresión le estaba resultando imposible de descifrar.

Sin embargo, el conejo de pascua esbozó también una sonrisa, tierna, pero afligida, pese a la cual se delataba el orgullo que le provocaba la resolución y las razones de Jack. Sujetó los brazos del chico con sus peludas manos y ladeando el gesto de sus labios de aquel modo tan característico en él, abrazó al chico, estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Vaya que has crecido, chico travieso.

El muchacho no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar de sus ojos las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo.

—Ve ahí y muestrales a esas entidades lo que es ser un guardián... protege a esos niños... protégelos a todos y vuelve cuando hayas cumplido tu misión, ¿Entendido, Frostbite?

El niño asintió, siendo abrazado por su familia. Aquel abrazo se prolongó por mucho tiempo.

Dado que aquel era, probablemente, el último día que pasarían juntos, decidieron quedarse todos en Santoff Claussen y retomar sus labores después. Norte pidió a Phil que les preparara aquellos famosos waffles que había mencionado, mientras sonreía y reía, animando a los demás a unirse a su buen ánimo. Es verdad que aún se sentía triste ante la idea de dejar ir a Jack a un futuro incierto, pero estaba resuelto a que aquel día fuera maravilloso para todos y si era posible, deseaba prolongarlo cuanto fuera, deseando incluso que fuese interminable.

Los cinco guardianes pasaron el día conversando, recordando asuntos pasados que les sacaron varias risas a todos. En estos doscientos veintitrés años habían formado muchas memorias juntos, las cuales habían reforzado su vínculo de una forma que jamás habrían imaginado, por lo cual fue bueno pasar las horas de esa forma, hablando del pasado, disfrutando el presente y esperanzados en que el futuro no fuera tan pesado de llevar, de modo que pronto volvieran a estar juntos. Se habían prometido tomar la ausencia de Jack como un periodo corto, como si el chico fuera a un viaje que le llevara sólo unos días o mejor aún, unas horas; lo cual en cierto modo, les ayudaba a sobrellevar aquel lapso con mejor humor.

Por desgracia no hay plazo que no se cumpla y para ellos, la llegada del anochecer, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, marcaba la hora de la despedida de su pequeño compañero. En cuanto la luna apareció en el cielo, aun no tan brillante como solía verse siempre, los cinco guardianes se adentraron en el salón universal, listos para el adiós, uno que esperaban no fuera para siempre.

La luz de la luna se filtró débilmente por aquel tragaluz que daba justo por encima de la plataforma dónde Norte solía contemplar los globos que conformaban el universo. Los cinco guardianes la miraron, lánguida y opaca, delatando el pesar que aquella misión le representaba.

Jack le observó por un momento para luego girarse y mirar a sus compañeros. La pena aún se reflejaba en su rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules no brillaban como usualmente solían hacerlo. Los otros, con la misma expresión de profunda tristeza, se acercaron a él.

—Bien... es hora de... decir adi...

— ¡No lo digas, Jack! —Sollozó Tooth, llevándose la mano a la boca y mirándolo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Tooth tiene razón, mal'chik (muchacho), no digamos adiós, aunque no nos veas, estaremos al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.

El chico dio un ligero respingo.

—Es verdad, ¿Acaso creías que te íbamos a dejar solo? — Añadió Bunnymund, sonriendo con confianza mientras Meme asentía alegremente. —Aunque sabes las reglas... no podrás vernos, pero siempre estaremos ahí, a tu lado.

El chico no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre ellos, abrazándolos fuertemente y siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad por ellos. Nuevamente no deseaban romper aquel contacto, deseaban prolongarlo para siempre si era posible, cosa que obviamente no podían hacer.

Poco a poco rompieron el abrazo, separándose con lágrimas en los ojos y esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa. Tooth dio un dulce beso en la frente del muchacho mientras Meme le estrechaba una mano con sus dos pequeñas y doradas manecitas; Norte por su parte le abrazó nuevamente con fuerza, dando un beso en cada mejilla del joven Frost; por su parte, Bunnymund le estrechó otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que Jack hundía su rostro entre el pelaje del guerrero pooka, el cual ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas en lo absoluto, dejándolas correr libremente por sus mejillas.

—Vuelve pronto, Frostbite. —Y al apartarse ligeramente de él, le pellizcó una mejilla mientras le sonreía. Jack asintió levemente, devolviéndole el gesto.

Norte se acercó al muchacho, tomándole suavemente de los hombros le acompañó hasta donde el rayo de luna se había posado. El chico miraba aquel suave halo de luz con cierto temor e incertidumbre; sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, le había costado tomar aquella dura decisión, seguro de qué hacía lo correcto y la honraría a pesar de todo.

La luz que manaba la luna se paseó por el rostro del chico lentamente, parecía como si tratara de disculparse por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Jack asintió levemente con la cabeza, haciéndole saber a Manny que lo entendía y que no le guardaba nada de rencor.

El joven espíritu invernal se giró hacia Norte y le tendió su cayado; el guardián del asombro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando al chico con expectación.

—Por favor... guárdalo hasta que regrese, ¿sí?

—Clarro, Jack, no te prreocupes. —Replicó, tomándolo entre sus manos.

El chico volvió a girarse para mirar a la luna.

—Estoy listo. —Murmuró con convicción.

El rayo de luna aumentó su intensidad, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo del muchacho. Jack cerró los ojos, la expresión de su rostro era tranquila y dulce. Pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse transparente, cada vez más hasta que no quedó ni una sola señal de él.

El llanto de Toothiana se dejó oír por todo el lugar, seguido por los sollozos de E. Aster Bunnymund; Sandman soltaba algunos mudos gemidos mientras que Norte hacía lo posible por contenerse y se acercaba más al halo de luna, deseoso de saber qué pasaría ahora.

—Manny... amigo... ¿Qué pasarrá con Jack ahorra?

La luz de luna titiló ligeramente; Norte le prestaba toda su atención.

— ¿Qué... qué te ha dicho? — Inquirió Tooth, quien no había podido prestar atención por su llanto.

—Ahorra ha entrrado en el cuerrpo humano que le han destinado; su memorria, sus poderres, todo ha quedado oculto en lo más prrofundo de él. No los recuperrarrá hasta que terrmine su ciclo.

— ¿Y el invierno?

—Bueno, no recuperrarrá sus poderres de forrma consciente hasta terrminarr su ciclo, perro aun estarrá al pendiente del invierrno durrante las noches, mientrras duerrme su alma saldrrá el tiempo suficiente parra cumplirr con su laborr, perro sólo parra eso y nada más... Meme, crreo que tú podrrás verrlo más que nosotrros.

Sandman asintió con cierta alegría.

—Habla por ti, compañero. —Intervino Bunnymund. —Yo lo vigilaré muy de cerca.

—Igual yo. —Logró decir Toothiana.

—Kto zabotitsya! (¡Qué más da!) A quien engaño, yo también harré lo mismo. — Se esforzó Norte por reír, para luego mirar de nuevo hacia dónde había estado el halo de luna que ya había desaparecido. Los demás guardianes se acercaron a él, viendo hacia el mismo punto, sin poder evitar preocuparse por la suerte y el futuro del pequeño guardián de la diversión.

Y vaya que tenían razones por las cuales preocuparse, pues Jack Frost iniciaba de una forma difícil y tortuosa su camino en esa nueva vida humana. Su madre humana, a punto de parir, viajaba en la nave USS Kelvin, la cual había sido atacada por una nave Romulana de diseño avanzado, logrando salvarse gracias al sacrificio de su padre, George Kirk, quien con su vida logró resguardar el escape de más de cuatrocientas personas entre ellas la de su hijo.

Así comenzaba la vida humana de Jack Frost bajo el nombre de James T. Kirk.


End file.
